Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
swing * Como nos dise "swing" como en "swing an axe", "swing a golf club", etc? "Brandi" es posible, ma lo sujesta ce on move la ojeto en multe dirijes per ostenta lo. "Swing" es un move simple e linial ma curvida. **la linguas romanica pare prefere espresas como "dona un colpa par" e simil. en italian, los usa "jira" e en portuges, los usa "brandi". **"Dona un colpa" espresa bon la idea de la colpa, ma min bon la idea de la move cual presede lo. "Jira un axa" sujesta ce on move lo en sirculos rapida. Esce "lisca un axa" ta es bon en vos opina? Simon **"lisca un axa" no es un bon idea. Me no ta comprende. Esce "lansa un axa" no conveni? Sunido **Esce "lansa" sinifia "ĵeti/throw" o "lanĉi/launch"? La difere es ce "ĵeti/throw" implica ce la ojeto lansada move a via de la lansor (si lo no es la lansor mesma, ci lansa se). Con "lanĉi/launch", la ojeto pote move a via, ma esta no es sempre la caso, e me pote imajina ce on "lansa un axa" a un lenio e reteni ancora la axa en se manos. "Swing an axe" asentua ce la axa segue la curva natural de la braso movente. Simon **La parola no esiste en la linguas romanica. Esce "fa la axa colpa" sufisi? Sunido **La "swing" e la "hit" es cosas diferente. On pote "swing" e fali colpa, en fato, si la "swing" es mal fada. Me crede ce on usa "svingi" en esta modo en esperanto (ma lo ave ance otra sensas, natural). Si vos regarda golf televisada, e la comentores descrive detaliosa la "swings" de la golfores diferente (= la modos en cual los move se corpo e la baston direta ante un colpa a la bal), cual parolas on usa? Simon **Me sujesta ce on "pivote con" la axa. Simon *me pensa ce colpa, atenta, jira, brandi, e an lansa pote es usada per "swing", e la contesto ta contribui la intende. per es plu esata, me sujeste espresas como atenta colpa, lansa un colpa, comensa colpa, e simil. jorj *Me veni de trova un espresa multe conveninte en me disionario franses: "il a brandi sa hache pour frapper l'arbre" (el ia brandi se axa per colpa la arbor). Me sujesta ce nos pone "brandi per colpa" en la disionario. Lo catura perfeta la idea duple de move la axa e intende colpa. Simon **"brandi per colpa" es bon. ma me gusta ance "atenta colpa", "lansa un colpa", e "comensa colpa". la varia es la spise de vive! jorj tip over * Como nos dise "overbalance", "tip over", "topple"? Nos ave "malversa" per "upset", "spill", ma esta sujesta ce la ojeto es un contenador. "Cade" es la tradui la plu evidente, ma la parolas engles sujesta sola un comensa de cade, de cual on pote cisa salva se. En me tradui la plu resente, me ia usa "rola a lado" per "tipped over sideways", car la sujeto ia comensa en un posa sentante. (La frase continua con la cade, donce me no ia vole consuma ja la verbo "cade".) **en espaniol, los usa "ladearse". posible nos pote usa "ladi", de "lado". o, plu esata, "desecuilibra". **"Ladi" es nonlojical. La intende no es "deveni un lado" o "aplica un lado a". Nos no ave "fall over" en la disionario, cual es simil. Cisa lo es mera "cade", an tal. "Desecuilibra" es perfeta, ma lo ave un sabor siensal. Simon *per ce no "comensa cade"? *Serta, ma lo no susede bon en un frase cual continua con un refere a la cade mesma. "The bottle toppled and fell." Un idea: per ce no "inclina"? Simon **me sujeste ce nos ajunta "tip over" e "topple" a "cade", car los inclui la inclina e la cade. ma "tip" ta es bon ajuntada a "inclina" e "desecuilibria". jorj comun *Me nota ce nos dise comun "comun" con la sinifia "frecuente". Me gusta lo, ma esce lo es bon? Esce on trova lo en la linguas romanica, per esemplo? La sensa propre de "comun" es "compartida entre tota". Per esta razona, me sujesta ance "comuni = \v share". Simon **"comun" es usada, a min en espaniol, portuges, e italian, per frecuente, "widespread", e "prevalent". me pensa ce "comuni" ta es confusante. jorj **En espaniol, "común" es serta usada per "in common", "shared" (pe: "tener en común"). Ma me confesa ce me ia deveni malgidada par la fato ce "común" es sola un ajetivo en espaniol, ma frecuente un averbo en lfn. Me ia persepi "widespread" como un ajetivo spasial, ma lo pote es ance tempal – e la averbo de la sensa tempal es "often". Simon **"comun" ave sinifias variosa: 1) cual parteni o relata a multe persones o cosas 2) cual relata a la cuantia la plu grande de persones o cosas 3) cual aveni frecuente Sunido *Grasias per la definis, Sunido. Tu pote dona un esemplo cual lumina la difere entre 1) e 2), per favore? Simon *Si! p.e. "un obra comun" sinifia ce la obra es la resulta de la labora de alga persones. En fato me ia era en la defini 1, me ia usa "multe" per tradui "plusieurs". "la lege comun" es la lege cual on aplica a la cuantia la pu grande de sitizanes. Sunido *A, pos tu clari sur "multe", me comprende. Esta es "comun" en la sensa de "compartida", no? (Multe persones ia comparti la labora de crea la obra.) Simon *me sujeste ce "comun" pote sinifia tota tre de la definis cual sunido ia lista. jorj pensa *En engles, on dise "I think" per espresa opinas de spesies diversa. Me esita sempre ante dise "me pensa" en lfn, car nos ave "me opina" e "me crede" en loca. Esce me razona coreta ce "me pensa" es plu bon retenida per sinia ce me fa un ata de pensa ("I am thinking", "I ponder", etc), e no per indica la resulta de acel pensa? Simon **"pensa" es clar transitiva: me pensa alga cosa. on pote pensa un opina, un crede, un divina, un sujeste.... jorj **Serta, lo es transitiva. Ma tu ia malcomprende la me demanda. Me vole sabe esce on pote dise "me pensa ce tu idea es bon" en loca de "me opina ce …" o "me crede ce …". Me ia nota ce Sunido usa sempre "opina" o "crede" en esta contesto, e me tende ance evita "pensi" en esta contesto cuando me parla esperanto, ma me no sabe esata per ce. Cuando me razona lojical sur esta, pare ce "crede" es apena plu ca un varia plu forte de "opina" – ambos indica judis, ma si on crede, on es plu serta ca si on opina. Cisa "pensa" relata sola a ativia mental. On pote ave un opina an si on no pensa sur lo a presente. Ma evidente on pote salta fasil entre la du par metafor. Simon **Cuando me dise "me pensa", me vole dise "me funsiona me serebro sur un tema". Cuando me dise "me opina", me indica la me opina sur la tema. Cuando me dise "me crede", me indica la me crede. La crede es min serta ca la opina. Sunido **Me es surprendeda ce tu dise ce la crede es min serta ca la opina. La crede es min serta ca la sabe, ma la opina es sola un punto de vista sur un tema; la crede es un senti serta ce alga cosa es vera. Opinas cambia plu comun ca credes, en me esperia. Esce tu nega la posible de dise "me pensa ce …" per espresa la conclui de un pensa? Simon **No, me no nega la posible, car en franses on dise "je pense que ...". Ma si "me pensa" ave la mesma sinifia ca "me opina", la verbo "opina" no es usosa. Consernante la crede e la opina, me no ave la mesma comprende como tu, ma cisa me era. Sunido *me no ia malcomprende la tu demanda. me ia dise simple ce "pensa" pote ave un ojeto ("un pensa"), e la pensa pote es un opina, un crede, un demanda, un divina, un sujeste.... los es tota atas de la mente. cuando on dise "me pensa ce...", on espica cual cosa on pensa. "me pensa ce esta es coreta" es no min coreta ca "me crede...", "me opina...", etc. jorj **"me pensa..." es simple un declara de cual on pensa, sin alega ce lo es vera o no, e sin esplica la tu sensa de sertia. ***Tu dise ce "me pensa" declara lo cual "on pensa", ma acel es un defini sirculo. La demanda es: esce "pensa" indica sempre ce on es esersente se serebro, o esce lo pote refere ance a la concluis, opinias, judis, credes, etc cual resulta de acel eserse? Ave ala un difere cuasi tan grande como la difere entre demandas e respondes. Simon ***Pardona, me ia releje plu atendente la tu responde la plu resente. Pare ce tu acorda ce "me pensa" no espresa un opina, ma sola un ativia en la mente. Donce lo no es usable per espresa la resulta de acel ativia, e la me usa asta aora es coreta. Simon **"me crede..." es un declara plu forte, de alga cosa con alga emosia afisada. ***Me acorda. "Crede" es emosial. A la min, on senti la sertia en se cor. Simon **"me opina..." es un plu umil declara ca "crede", ma un cual sujeste ce lo no es simple un pensa. *Me vide ce disionarios diversa de engles e de otra linguas defini esta tre termas en maneras confusante e mutua diferente! Simon *Cuando me dise "me crede ce", me indica ce la me opina no es forte, me indica ce me pote era. Ma cuando me dise "me opina ce", me indica ce esta opina es la conclui de me pensas, e ce me no pote opina diferente. Sunido *Fasinante. Como me ia sujesta, esta parolas es multe sujetal. En esperanto, la PIV defini "kredi" como "regarda alga cosa como vera diseda, no esijente demostras", e "opinii" como "crede ce algun o alga cosa es de alga spesie; sin demostra empirical, regarda algun o alga cosa como avente alga cualia". Simon *On pote crede un opina de un otra person, ma pare strana si on opina un crede. Esta sujesta ce "crede" es vera plu forte. Me ia trova en un de me disionarios un duple de definis eselente simple: "crede = regarda como vera", "opina = regarda como probable vera". Simon *Ave asi un defini estraeda de un disionario franses: opinion = manière de penser sur un sujet (opina = modo de pensa sur un tema) *No clar! "Modos de pensa" sujesta tecnicas o metodos inteletal per teori o considera. La defini sujesta ce un opina es un spesie de ata, ma vera lo es la disposa cual resulta. Un opina es "un manera de disposa sur un tema", cisa. Simon *Probable "modo" no conveni en me tradui. Si! "un manera de disposa sur un tema" es la bon sinifia. En la disionario Oxford me leje esta defini: "opinion: what one thinks about a particular topic or question". Sunido *Acel defini de Oxford mostra bon la confusa de la verbo "think" en engles. Pensas e opinas es clar cosas diferente. Un discute fasinante! Simon *no vera. un opina es un esemplo (entre multe!) de pensas. cuando on "eserse se serebro", on ave, en la tu mente, ideas, fatos, credes, imajes, opinas, voses, etc. on ariva a un opina par pensa (o par escuta, o leje), e cuando tu ariva, tu es ancora pensante. la resultas de pensa es ance pensada! *Car tu es la psicolojiste entre nos, me va crede la tu opina :-) "Deside" es un otra esemplo simil. "Un deside" pote es o la ata de ariva a un conclui, o la conclui resultante. "Eleje" es la mesma. Ma "un opina" es sola un conclui, no? On pote scrive un opina, e alora lo sesa es pensada asta cuando algun leje lo. E "un pensa" es sempre un ata, nunca un resulta – ma, car la pensas continua sempre en un flue nonsesante, tu dise coreta ce on es ancora pensante cuando (e pos cuando) on ariva a un opina o un deside. Simon **multe grasias, me pensa! jorj diversa, variosa *Esce ave un difere importante entre esta du parolas? Me ia dise normal "variosa" en la pasada, car me no ia es multe consensa ce "diversa" esiste. Ma me gusta "diversa". La coesiste de ambos es bon, natural. Simon *Me ave la mesma demanda como tu, cuando me vole tradui "plusieurs". "plusieurs" indica un cuantia plural. "diverses" e "variés" ave cuasi la mesma sinifia. Los indica cualias diferente. Sunido *La responde tradisional per "plusieurs/pluraj/several" es ce on dise "alga" o "un cuantia de". Ma "variosa" es serta ance posible. On pote ave "plusieurs/pluraj/several" cosas cual es multe simil la un a la otras, sin multe varia. Ma ambos de "diversa" e "variosa" sujesta ce la cosas difere entre se. Simon *En franses nos distingui entre "plusieurs" e "quelques". En me mente "alga" sinifia "quelques". Ma cisa me es influeda par me lingua propre. Sunido *Me ave la mesma influe par causa de "kelkaj/pluraj" e "some/several". "Plusieurs/pluraj/several" implica "alga ma no multe". "Alga" implica sola ce la cuantia es nonspesifada, ma como la gramatica dise: "On comprende jeneral ce la cuantia nonspesifada es relativa peti – si no, on ta dise 'multe' – ma no tan estrema peti como con 'poca'." Simon *an si la parolas no difere multe, me gusta reteni ambos. como verbos, "varia" e "diversi" difere a alga grado. "varia" conteni la idea de cambias de un cosa a un otra, e ce la varias reteni un sembla a la orijinal; "diversi" sujeste plu ce la varias multiplia, e ce esta varias es plu grande. me oia un difere entre "libros variosa" e "libros diversa". jorj **Me acorda. On pote resoma par dise ce "variosa" es relativa e "diversa" es plu asoluta, si? Simon *"alga" es "quelques". lfn no ave un parola unica per "plusieurs" o "several". on pote usa "alga", "poca", "multe", o simple "-s". jorj *Grasias, Jorj, per esta esplica. Simple un "-s" es un solve fasil. Sunido nonespresosa Per responde a Ali, de ci se comenta ia es sutraeda sin intende… * me prefere usa la forma -nte e no -osa con negativa (non-) como "nonautofidante", donce "nonespresante" (nonespresosa=not full of expresion; mal, no?); "nonemosial" – myaleee * "Espresosa" sinifia "plen de espresa" o "multe espresante", ma ance "plen de la capasia de espresa" o "tendente espresa multe". "-osa" es espresosa! "Nonespresosa" es tan lojical como "nonespresante". "Nonemosial" sinifia "nonpertinente a emosia"; "nonemosiosa" sinifia "sin emosia" – la du no es esata la mesma. Simon **a, si, pardona. me no ia atende sufisinte la me atas! me ia ajunta "nonespresante", seguente la sujeste. cual es plu bon? **En me opina, ambos es bon. "Espresosa" es plu forte, o indica un capasia o tende. En La cade de la Casa de Usor, me ia tradui "the wild improvisations of his speaking guitar" como "la improvisas stimulada de se gitar espresosa", car "espresante" ia pare tro leteral e direta. Simon **me acorda. ma en la caso de "nonespresosa/ante", me crede ce "nonespresosa" ta sinifia ce la person no es tro espresosa, e no ce el espresa poca. jorj **Tu ta pote clari la lojica de esta, per favore? "Espresosa" no sinifia "tro espresosa" – on dise "tro espresosa per acel. E me no comprende per ce la ajunta de "non-" ta ajusta la sinifia fundal. "Nonespresante" sinifia "cual no espresa"; "nonespresosa" sinifia "cual no es plen de (la capasia o tende de) espresa". Simil, "nonparlante" pote descrive un ator ci apare ma no parla ("non-speaking"); "nonparlosa" descrive un person ci tende no parla multe ("untalkative"). Simon **"el es nonespresosa" = "el no es espresosa" = "el no espresa multe" = "el espresa en un modo normal ≠ "el espresa poca", no? "no multe" no es la mesma como "poca", e "no poca" no es la mesma como "multe". o esce me es tro lojical e no sufisinte "linguistical"? **Me comprende aora la lojica, grasias, e lo pare bon. La problem relata a la spesies variosa de antonim cual esiste. Si on es "nonvivente", on es mor; ave no grado media. On pote es "nongrande" e ance "nonpeti", sin contradise. La demanda es: esce "espresosa" es un ajetivo gradal o no? Evidente, lo es gradal. Ma la linguas natural tende trata lo como nongradal (como "vivente"), probable car se grado media es tan noninteresante ce on no nesesa comun refere a lo. "Espresante" pare min gradal ca "espresosa". Simon **interesante, no? pos plu pensa, me crede ce la antonim de cualce ajetivo con "-osa" ta es "non- -osa". lo pare es la lojica de linguas natural. jorj la disionario nova *Me ia scrive aora la programes per esta, e me intende converti la testo a se forma nova oji. Per favore, no cambia la pajes de disionario en esta tempo! Grasias. Simon *Grasias, Sunido, per tu ajuntas de alga traduis franses a la disionario en se forma nova. En la dias veninte, me va copia otra partes de la labora cual nos ia abandona en 2012. Ma me ia labora sufisinte per oji. Con plaser grande, me ofre a vos la disionario nova. Me espera ce lo funsiona bon en tu surfadores, e ce (plu importante) lo plase a vos! Simon *Me joia ce la disionario nova es preparada. Cuando tu dise ce tu va copia otra partes, esce esta labora es automata, o esce tu debe tape tota? Esce me debe tape la traduis franses cual me ia pone ja en la disionario? Sunido *La parte xef de la converti ia es automata, ma esta copias de la testo abandonada no es automata. En teoria, me ta pote automati los, ma acel ta es un taxe difisil. Multe plu rapida es copia par mano, e no multe partes resta per copia: sola X, Y, Z, si me no era. Me sujesta ce tu lasa la taxe de copia a me, car si ambos de nos atenta fa lo, la un va risca suprascrive la cambias de la otra. Simon *Oce. No esita demanda la me aida, si lo es nesesada. Sunido *Grasias. En pasa, me veni de ajunta un fasada plu simple a la xercador. Si vos no vole usa la elejes avansada, vos pote aora eleje simple un lingua e esce tu vole trova parolas intera. Simon *Me veni de descovre ce tu ia ajunta multe traduis franses a la parte T. Ma no problem. Simon *Simon, la disionario nova es eselente. Grasias per la tu labora sur lo e lodas! Guido (talk) *Grasias, Guido. La disionario vea es aora no plu disponable. Tota lias esistente a lo gida aora a la nova. Simon *briliante! jorj *Grasias, Jorj. Me crede ce me ia susede trova tota la traduis franses cual Sunido ia ajunta a la disionario abandonada, e me ia ajunta los a la nova. Ave ancora alga definis e traduis esperanto cual me debe copia ance, ma me va reposa aora :) Simon *Sunido, cuando tu ajunta un tradui franses e trova ce tu vole usa un punto-virgula (car la parola lfn ave plu ca un sensa), me sujesta ce tu divide la article en sensas numerida. Esta va redui (en loca de crese!) la cuantia de plu editas nesesada per coere la disionario en se strutur nova. Me ia mostra un esemplo a "texor". (Me ia ajunta ance un defini; acel no es nesesada, ma si tu vole ajunta ance definis, me no va protesta :) Simon *Tota la definis e traduis cual nos ia pone en la disionario abandonada es aora en la disionario nova. Me va lasa la pajes abandonada per alga tempo, per la posible ce nos vole ancora consulta los, ma ultima me va sutrae los. Simon ideas per la disionario *Marca la partes de la articles trovada cual conforma a la terma xercada. La disionario vea ia marca los con un fondo jala. *Permete trova fasil alga casos spesial: omonimes; nomes propre; espresas de plu ca un parola; etc. *Solve la problem de -ise/-ize en engles. A presente, la disionario usa la forma -ise, cual es bon en tota varias de engles; ma en Britan, la spele -ise es multe plu comun. Ma ta ce nos no ajunta ambos a la testo cru. La difere debe es realida en alga manera virtual. *Permete ce sensas numerida ave categorias propre. Vide "xarlatan" per un esemplo de la problem: la frodor no es un avia. A presente, la xercador aplica la categorias de la parola a cada sensa. *Ajunta plu categorias: comedas; dansas e musicas; partes de la corpo; postos; unias de mone; vestes; etc. Cisa ance alga categorias comun de verbos: verbos de espresa ("comprende", "dise", "pensa", "xilia", "zagruta"); verbos de move ("core", "flue", "scude"); etc. *Cisa ajunta alga categorias plu jeneral: "termas relijial", "termas linguistical", "termas medical", "termas informatical", etc. *Un sistem morfolojial ta es bon. A presente, la disionario no pote lista la verbos con la sufisa -i, e no pote distingui la du spesies de -i, car lo no comprende ce "abri" transitiva no es "abri" ergativa con la sufisa -i. *Ta es bon si la parolas en la definis, e en la campo "vide", ta lia a se articles propre (= a la resultas de xerca acel parola). *Otras? Me pensas: *per la cortis semantical: es posible usa tre (o cuatro) leteras per tota categorias, per simpli la recorda? pe, "ana, ast, avi, bot" (o "anat, astr, avia, bota"). **Es posible. Ta es serta bon si tota la cortis ta ave la mesma cuantia de leteras. Ma esta produi alga resultas strana, como un corti de un parola de cuatro leteras a tre (avia/avi), o cortis cual malgida (bota). An tal, tu razona bon: me gusta la idea de usa sola tre leteras per cada tal categoria. Simon *me sujeste ajunta "amf(i)" e "ret(i)". **Me acorda. Simon *me sujeste reteni "inseto", car los es la grupo plu grande de viventes en la mundo. la otra nonvertebrata no nesesa un indica separada. **Me veni de sutrae "inseto" e usa "nonvertebrato" en loca. Desfa acel cambia va es difisil! La intende de la categorias no es construi un ensiclopedia tecnical, ma furni listas usosa per aprendores ci vole studia parolas en grupos no tro grande e no tro peti. Aracnidos e vermes no es insetos, ma en nos relatas a los en la vive comun, nos tende laxe grupi los la un con la otra. Insetos es un grupo enorme, si, ma lfn no ave nomes per cuasi tota de los. Simon *me prefere "planta", en loca de "botania". ance "zoolojia" no es nesesada. me acorda ce "arbor" no es nesesada. **Per la intende de esta clasis, pare alga strana si on nomi un arbor un planta, car nos relata a los en un modo tan diferente en la vive dial. An tal, ave casos do on no pote dise fasil esce un cosa es un planta o un arbor (o un arboreta). Per esta razona, me ia eleje la corti "bot". Lo es sola un simbol – un numero ta pote servi egal bon – e en la xercador, lo pote reseta cualce descrive longa cual nos vole scrive per lo. Zolojia conteni tota animales. Ma me no oposa si tu prefere elimina lo. La categorias no formi un ierarcia, como la sistem de categorias en un vici. Simon *no es posible usa la nom completa en casos estra la lista? pe, molusca, bateria, fungo... la numero de cortis es ja temente! **Acel es serta posible. Me ia eleje cortis per redui la grandia de la fix de datos cual cada usor nesesa descarga pos cada refresci. Ma me suposa ce nos ta pote scrive "molusco" en la testo cru de la disionario, e la programa de refresci ta pote reconose lo e corti lo en cuando lo construi la fix de datos. An tal, nos no ave multe parolas per moluscos, e an min per baterias e fungos. La me intende ia es marca la moluscos como nonvertebratos, e fa no plu sur los. Si nos ta usa parolas completa, tu ta debe recorda scrive "molusco" e no "molusca", etc. Simon *me sujeste "bio(l)" per termas tecnical biolojial, como anatomia, fisiolojia, etc, per tota viventes. posible, nos pote usa lo ance per familias de viventes plu rara, como moluscas, baterias, etc. **Me acorda, cisa, sur la frase prima. Ma esce tu vole ce parolas comun, como "mano" e "testa", es en la mesma grupo como la termas tecnical de biolojia? Un lista de partes de la corpo es un de la plu evidentes cual un aprendor xerca. Simon *"pronom" no pare nesesada. e me no comprende tota la idea de "tronco". **Per ce "pronom" no pare nesesada? La lingua ave pronomes. "Tronco" (stem) es lo cual me ia nomi "jerme" (stub) en la disionario abandonada. Tu ia gusta lo alora! Per clari lo: la disionario es organizada como radises e derivadas. En un caso como "otimiste/otimisme", on no vole crea du radises individua, car la parolas es clar relatada la un a la otra, e los segue la regulas per la sufisas -iste e -isme en lfn. Donce me crea la tronco "otim-" como un radis de cual "otimiste" e "otimisme" es derivada. La cualia spesial de un tronco es ce lo no es un parola valida par se mesma. Duples como "tio/tia" es simil, ma alga diferente, car "-o/-a" no es ajuntable en la mesma modo como "-isme/-iste": "jornal" es un parola valida, cual on pote estende a "jornalisme/jornaliste", ma "ti" no es un parola valida. Simon *si on usa "ve", esce on debe ance separada indica la "vt" causal? **Sola si lo ave un sensa notable. Ma aveni comun ce la tradui en otra lingua usa un parola cual no apare a la verbo ergativa. La usor va xerca acel tradui, donce la verbo transitiva nesesa es incluida ance. Simon *me sujeste usa "nota", "pron", e "vide", per aida reconose. **"Pron" es ja "pronom". "Nota" e "vide" ta es bon, ma nos ave un colona de sola tre sinias per la cortis de campos. Evidente, me ta pote cambia acel, ma alora tu ta debe recorda tape tre spasios pos la cortis de linguas (en, fr, etc). Nos ta pote ave -> per "vide", pr per "pronunsia", e "nb" per "nota". "nb" es la corti ofisial per "Norsk bokmål", ma si nos ajunta traduis norsce, los ta es simple "no". Simon *me comprende la idea de la ordina de derivadas, ma esce no es plu fasil si nos continua con la ordina alfabetal? tu ave un mente multe ordinada, ma otras (me!) no ave tal. la resulta es ce tu va nesesa coreta constante la ajuntas par otras (me!). **La problem con la ordina alfabetal (e donce ance con la ordina en la disionario vea) es ce lo es multe acaso e nonsasiante, spesial en articles longa. "Nonabitable" debe apare prosima a "abitable", e no a la otra fini de la article, en me opina. Multe otra disionarios segue esta prinsipe. Coreti cualce eras cual apare no es un problem grande! Simon *me teme la ajunta de tan multe categorias e campos, e la usa grande de cortis. la disionario ta deveni plu e plu complicada, no? **No ave multe campos, e tota de los es nesesada, a la min si nos vole inclui esemplos de usa e, en locas rara, notas clarinte la usa coreta. Ance vera no ave multe categorias – regarda cualce disionario bilingual, an la plu peti, e tu va trova cuasi serta plu categorias! "Plu e plu complicada" ia es un bon descrive de la disionario abandonada – me confesa felis lo! En esta disionario nova, me ia atenta restrinje me a sola la cualias cual pare esensal. Me no vide ce la ajunta de un indica peti de categoria es difisil o complicada. E on ajunta categorias sola a acel parolas cual aseta fasil los, e serta no a tota parolas – acel ta es nonposible. Simon *nota ce la disionario es la tu projeta - me ofre sola sujestes, no comandas! jorj *un plu: no usa plu ce un clase. pe, "inseto" no nesesa "inseto, biolojia". **Jeneral, me acorda. Me va sutrae la categoria zol per esta razona. Ma ave alga casos (probable rara) do du categorias pertine egal; per esemplo un burca es un veste relijial: vest. Simon categorias Me sujesta esta cambias: * anat > ana? cor(po)? * avia > avi * bot > pla * come > com * dise > dis * info > inf * ling > lin * mone > mon? fin? * move > mov * nonv > non? * onom > ono * vest > ves * + ret = retiles e amfibios (nos ave sola tre parolas per amfibios) * sutrae zol dona un abita a *Me trova esta espresa en la disionario per "to house, loĝigi". La usa de "un" pare alga strana, e me no gusta multe la espresa. "Dona/furni un abitada a" ta es plu bon. Ma esce nos pote formi "casi" de "casa", como "caxi" es formida de "caxa"? Simon **me gusta "casi". jorj